Answering
by Yoruichi 'Ino
Summary: There was something that had happened a long time ago that she wanted some answers to and he was going to give them to her. Then he completely turned the table around on her by answering a completely different question. Kalulu


Haha my first fic was a success, in my eyes anyways. Hehe Well this is set somewhere within R2. But the main topic revolves around Stage 3. Haha A long time ago, I know. But an idea sparked and this came out. Well, don't forget to review after you're done reading. :D

* * *

--Answering--

* * *

**Disclaimer:** C.C. would have probably died in some point if I owned Code Geass. Just kidding!  
**Summary:** There was something that had happened a long time ago that she wanted some answers to and he was going to give them to her. Then he completely turned the table around on her by answering a completely different question. Kalulu

* * *

Kallen Kozuki strolled through the Black Knights' Headquarters. Her hands were stuffed inside her warm pockets. Ever since Lelouch had regained his memory and Geass, Kallen had insisted on becoming his other consultant. She wanted to be in his inner circle. It was almost a necessity. She had been out of the loop before, but now, she had no desire for that.

Strangely, the Britannian prince had agreed. He had explained everything to Kallen. All his doings. All his deeds. However, there was one thing on Kallen's mind that she had not yet inquired about.

"Zero. It's me, Kallen. Can I come in?" The redhead said as she knocked on the door.

"Come in."

As soon as Kallen heard the confirmation, she opened the door and walked in. Before her sat her leader: Zero. His mask was still on, but Kallen could feel his gaze on her. It sort of made her uncomfortable now. She could never decipher what Lelouch was thinking behind his mask.

"Take the mask off. We're alone." The Guren pilot said as she sat on his bed. Lelouch turned his chair to face his Ace. Lifting his hand, he did as Kallen had requested. Now it was a meeting between blue and purple eyes.

"Is that better, _Q-1_?" The former prince lowered the cloth covering his mouth to reveal his ever-popular smirk. His action received an eye-roll from the girl. "So what is it that you want?"

"Well," Kallen began to speak. The sudden coloring of her cheeks caused the black-haired boy to raise an eyebrow. "I know you've told me everything about you being Zero, and all the things that you're doing…but there's one thing I need to know about."

"What is it?"

"This is kind of embarrassing. But do you remember the day you took me to the clubhouse? When Rivalz poured wine all over me?"

"Ah…" Lelouch rubbed his chin. His eyes turned to a mischievous state. "You mean the day I saw you in the shower?"

"Lelouch!" The Kozuki turned redder with the comment. The boy managed to let out a chuckle.

"Yes, I remember that day. With perfection I might add." Kallen sent Lelouch a menacing glare. "All right. I'm sorry. What about that day?"

"How did you arrange it so you knew the precise moment to call? Through the phone I mean. How did you even make that possible?"

"To tell you the truth Kallen, I didn't know Milly wanted you to be part of the Student Council. It just worked out, I guess. I Geassed Sayoko to press a recording and just guessed what you would say. Very clever, am I right?"

"So in other words, you thought you had me figured out?" Kallen crossed her arms under her bosom. An annoyed expression covered her pretty features.

"Well, not all of you. Obviously, I never did get to see all of you." The magenta-eyed boy was smirking uncontrollably. He loved teasing Kallen. It was something that never got tiring.

"You are such a pervert." A pillow was fiercely thrown in the prince's direction.

"Am not. A pervert is after many girls. And to be frankly honest, I'm only after one girl." Lelouch stood up from his seat, gazing intensely into Kallen's aqua eyes.

"O-oh! And who would that be?" Kallen stammered. Her eyes followed every single moment coming from her leader. He slowly began walking closer towards her. She couldn't quite explain why, but her heart began beating rapidly.

"Oh, I think you know who." Lelouch said as he sat next to Kallen. His lips began to lean towards those of Kallen. As he was doing this, he tried hard to ignore the nervousness he was feeling. Why was he feeling this way? Battling Britannia was a much harder thing, and yet this, this felt a million times harder.

As the two teenagers began inching closer, they could each feel the butterflies fluttering inside their stomachs. True, ever since the Kozuki had been allowed to be with Zero regarding his decisions, Kallen and Lelouch had gotten extremely close. When it was just the two of them, they would often unknowingly flirt. C.C. never let go of a chance to tease them about it. But this time, this time was different. They both knew what they were doing.

Kallen raised her hand towards Lelouch's hair. She began to stroke his black wonder and suddenly, felt someone place a hand on her hips. Those two movements felt right in place. This time the Kozuki wasn't so much as blushing as she had been. No, now she was returning the smirk Lelouch had on his beautiful features. This, this felt right.

Lelouch felt it, too. This was perfect. His lips began itching to come in contact with Kallen's slender lips. Not soon, both their lips were only milliseconds away. Kallen anxiously waited for the closing of the gap. Finally, a small brush was felt. It was so soft, like a bird's feather. They were going to kiss! They were…going to…

Knock! Knock!

The two teens inwardly cursed. This was supposed to be their moment. Lelouch put a finger to his lips and turned to Kallen.

"What is it?" An irritated tone escaped Zero.

"Zero, it's me. Ohgi." The oblivious man stated. "I was wondering if you've seen Kallen. We can't seem to find her."

Kallen's eyes shot right open. Lelouch smiled and gave her a reassuring smile. "She went to go get something from me. But I'm sure that she's back by now. She's probably still inside her Guren. Try looking for her again."

"Okay. Thanks, Zero."

The teens waited for the footsteps to die down before they made any motion to stand up. Lelouch, once being on his feet again, offered his hand to the redhead. Accepting it with a smile, Kallen stood up as she tried to keep from blushing. Once they were both up, the couple began walking towards the door.

On his way to escorting Kallen, Lelouch took hold of his mask. Finally, after they had made it to the door, Lelouch and Kallen faced each other yet again. Lelouch placed his mask on before opening the door. As Kallen began walking out the door, she felt a tug on her arm. She turned to Lelouch and smiled. They stood in silence before Kallen decided to talk.

"In that case, Lelouch, I'm glad you're not a pervert." At hearing those words, Zero let go of a smirking Kallen. Not letting go of this chance, Kallen quickly left Zero's room to find her friends. As she left, she was completely oblivious to the smile her leader possessed behind his mask.


End file.
